Battle of the Bands
by Tikoorlulu
Summary: It's a story about 4 rivaling bands in Konoha Gakkou. Sakura is a newcomer at school and joins the girl band Callisto 12 where her best friends, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga are part of. She goes through the band's ups and downs striving to be Number 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers… This is my first Naruto fanfic. Please review, positive or negative.**

**Chapter Summary: This chapter is only about Sakura's first day, nothing much has happened yet… But continue reading for more things to happen…**

**PS: I don't own Naruto…**

**POV: Narrator**

**Sophomore Year**

**Just pretend all the characters are speaking in Japanese. :D**

**Chapter 1.**

"Yosh, I'm ready for school… It's gonna be quite scary though… Being a new student in a Japanese school." Sakura tells herself. "**You'll be fine! Now go! I wouldn't wanna miss the HOT SENIOR GUYS." **Says her inner self. "Just shut up will ya!?" Sakura yells at her inner self and hops into her car. And she drives off.

At the school's parking lot, Sakura takes a pause to stare at her new school. "*sigh* I'm only doing this since Tsunade-san recommended me into her school.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Sakura had just arrived in Japan 4 days ago, and now she's just in her pad, playing video games.

**BAM!**

Sakura's god mother, Tsunade just kicked her acacia door broken. "Hey! Who are you to- Tsunade-san?" says Sakura. "Your mother told me you came back to Japan 4 days ago, and I heard you're looking for a school you can enroll in. Why not study in my school!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Your school!?" says Sakura. "Actually, I'm the new principal… So I like calling the school my own." Says Tsunade. "*facepalm* Geez… Well, I don't know…" Sakura rubs her chin. "Alright! Here's the school's address, come by tomorrow, we'll arrange your transfer papers and your enrollment. I'll be leaving now. Sorry to have bothered you… Playing Tomb Raider!?" Tsunade looks at Sakura's TV screen. "Well, yeah… What do you expect my 3 years in Los Angeles would mold me into?" says Sakura. "Hmmm… You do have a point." Tsunade agrees. "Well, I'm sorry for the door. Bye!" and Tsunade walks out the door less doorway.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Hey! Sakura! Oh, Earth to Sakura Haruno. Hey Sakura!" Ino shouts. Sakura snaps out of her daydream. "What, who, where, how, why!?" says Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-chan… I-it's been a long time." Says the shy Hinata, glad to see her old friend. "Sooo? How was the 3 years in Los Angeles~?" says Ino. "It's been good, but it feels so nice to be back home." Says Sakura.

**RING! RING! RING!**

"Oh well, let's get going." Says Ino and pulls Sakura out of her car and drags her into the halls.

In the classroom, the 3 of them sat together in the 3rd row. She was completely cluless with her surroundings, knowing no one but her 2 best friends. And then homeroom started with Sarah Fujibayashi.

"Alright class, I'm Sarah Fujibayashi, your homeroom teacher for the rest of the sophomore year." Sarah-sensei said with a smile.

Everyone shuddered except Sakura of course, because she had no idea what was going on. "Huh? What's going on?" Sakura asks Ino. "Well, you see, Sarah Fujibayashi is one of the 5 cruelest teachers in this school. To be exact she's pretty much number 3, according to the seniors that is." Says Ino. "But she seems nice…" says Sakura. "Oh, you'll see… And I promise you you'll definitely say 'The seniors were right…' or something like that." Says Ino. "Hmm… Okay." Sakura nods and class goes on.

"We have a few newbies in the class this year." Fujibayashi-sensei introduced 3 more people then she lastly introduced Sakura, well, that's what Tsunade had ordered **(LOL)**. "And lastly, Miss Sakura Haruno." Says Fujibayashi-sensei. All the boys look up from what they were doing to see the girl. The mere sound of her name made the boys' hearts melt. **(I'll just mention the familiar boys.) **A boy with dark blue hair shaped like a chicken's buttocks **(LOL, no offence Sasuke .). **As he looked up, to see the girl's face, expecting some other bitchy face, but when he saw her face, he was wrong, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her long pink waist-length hair danced to the breeze from outside, her cherry fragrance emitted everywhere, they all took a deep breath to smell her cherry-like fragrance **(Is my grammar right?). **

Some of the boys didn't bother to look up, like Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba. But when they smelled the scent of her cherry perfume, their eyes zoomed forward. They especially stared at her pink hair. "Is her hair natural?" that was the exact question in everyone's minds. A student raises his hand. "Yes, Lee?" says Fujibayashi-sensei. "Is the color of your hair natural?" asks Lee. Sakura giggled, "Why yes, it's natural." Everyone couldn't believe there was actually natural PINK HAIR! Moving on…

After class, everyone got ready to get to the next class, according to Sakura's schedule, she had History with "J-J-Ji-ra-i-ya?" says Sakura. "Oh, poor forehead girl, you're gonna be with perverted erotic pedophile. Hinata and I have science with Shizune-sensei." Says Ino. "What's so perverted about J-Ji-ra-i-ya-sensei?" Sakura reads her schedule. "Jiraiya… Well he's a perverted pedophile and peeps at girls changing in the Gym's changing rooms." Says Ino. "What the-!? What for?" says Sakura. "I don't really know. And I don't wanna know, I wouldn't want to get involved in his little schemes." Says Ino.

**RING! RING! RING!**

"Well, were gonna get going, see you at break time Sakura, and good luck." Says Ino. "B-bye Sakura, I'll see you at break time." Hinata waves as she gets pulled by Ino.

Sakura searched for Jiraiya-sensei's room. As she looks at the signs on the doors to look for the name "Jiraiya" she doesn't notice that she had bumped into someone. "Ow…" says Sakura and she looks up, seeing a guy with long blonde hair and long bangs covering the left side of his eye, he was so tall. "Oh, I'm sorry…" says Sakura. "It's all right… I don't remember seeing your face in this school, are you new, hm?" asks the man. **"HE'S HOTTIE NUMBER ONE!" **says Sakura's inner self. "Oh there you are, no wonder it has gotten quiet for a while." Sakura says to herself, in her thoughts to be exact. **"I WAS RESTING!" **says Sakura's inner self, which Sakura ignored to talk to this girl-like man **(LOL, sorry…). **"I'm Deidara… what's your name, hm?" asks Deidara. "Sakura… It's nice to meet you Deidara-senpai…" says Sakura. "Are you lost, hm?" asks Deidara. "Y-yes… Uhm… C-c-could you help me find J-J-Ji-ra-i-ya-sensei's classroom." Sakura asked nervously. Deidara smirked at the girl trying hard to pronounce Jiraiya-sensei's name. "Sure, kitten, follow me, hm…" Sakura slightly reacted to the sudden nickname. Deidara lead the way to Jiraiya-sensei's classroom. "Well, here you are, kitten." Says Deidara. "Thank you, Deidara-senpai." Says Sakura. "Don't mention it, I'll be going, hm…" and Deidara walks away.

Sakura knocked on Jiraiya-sensei-'s door.

"Come in!" Sakura heard a jolly man's voice.

Sakura slowly opened the sliding door, and peeped into the room. "Come in! Don't be shy…" says Jiraiya-sensei. Sakura walks inside the classroom. "I'm sorry I'm late, J-J-Ji-r-ra-i-ya-sensei. I was kinda lost." says Sakura. Jiraiya smirked at his name. "Hahah… It's Jiraiya, say it with me… Ji-ra-i-ya, Jiraiya!" says Jiraiya. "Ji-Jiraiya… Jiraiya~!" Sakura was happy she finally got to pronounce his name properly. "Alright class, this is Sakura Haruno. Your new classmate. Treat her well…" says Jiraiya. Sakura took her seat and Jiraiya went on the the class.

**AT THE END OF THE CLASS**

At the end of the class, Sakura fixed her things and was ready to go outside. Outside, she saw Ino and Hinata waiting for her. "Come on! We have to find our perfect spot in the cafeteria!" says Ino. The 3 of them ran to cafeteria, with Ino taking the lead. They found a seat near a huge window, they raced to the table and sat there. "Success! We made it here first!" says Ino. "O-okaaay?" says Sakura. And they all just went on with break time.

**TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY (Yeah… I know I'm lazy .)**

At the end of the day, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were just hanging out on the school's rooftop. "Is it really Okay in here?" asks Sakura. "It's totally fine! The band always hangs out here!" says Ino. "What band?" asks Sakura. "Oh, speaking of bands, actually we formed a band last year, we were already complete, but Temari-san transferred to a different school this year. And we need a lead vocalist, because our backup vocalist doesn't wanna take Temari-san's place as lead vocalist. Soooo, maybe we could convince you to join the band." Says Ino. "Yeah, Sakura-chan. Y-you should join. Even I joined the band." Says Hinata. "You guys know I love to sing. Of course I'll join the band!" says Sakura. "Well, that was easy." Says Ino. "When are the rehearsals?" asks Sakura. "Rehearsals start tomorrow. Just tag along with us at the end of the day, okay?" says Ino. "Sure…" says Sakura. "U-uhm, guys, the sun's going down, it's getting dark, I have to go home now." Says Hinata. "Yeah, It's getting dark, we should all go home now." Says Ino, and they went downstairs and into their cars. "B-bye, Ino. Bye Sakura-chan.." Hinata waves at them. "Bye Ino. Bye Hinata!" Sakura waves at them. "Bye Sakura. Bye Hinata!" Ino waves at them. Then they drove into different directions to their houses.

**Well, this is where my chapter ends… **** Hope you liked the 1****st**** chapter, please review how you think of my story. Write complaints if you want, I'll try to straighten things out… **

**PS: Sorry if I had wrong grammar whatsoever… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Summary: Today's this year's first band rehearsal of Callisto 12. Sakura meets more people, and meets her old enemy(ies), Kin Nagashi, Ami Senbon, and Karin Kizugawa. Read on to see what happens to Sakura in this chapter.**

**PS: I don't own Naruto. And I don't own the songs they'll be singing… :D**

**Meh OCs:**

**Jennifer Curtis © Tikoorlulu**

**Hisui Kurokaze © Stamarneth**

**Kylie Ong © friend of Tikoorlulu**

**Sophie Waters © Cousin of Stamarneth**

**Same Year (Duh!?)**

**Chapter 2.**

The next day, Sakura got up early in the morning, took her daily shower, made herself some breakfast, and got dressed for school. The same routine, like yesterday she drove to her school but got stuck in morning traffic.

"Damn this traffic." Says Sakura. As she looked to her left she saw a guy with the same uniform as the boys in her school. "Could he be a senior? He looks rather weird. Wearing a weird looking bonnet, green and red eyes? Could that even be possible? And he has stitches all over his body! Could he be a delinquent or something?" Sakura thought to herself. **"BUT I GOTTA SAY, HE'S HOT!" **says Sakura inner self. "Would you shut up!" Sakura tells her inner self. The guy looked at Sakura. Sakura was shocked, he just suddenly turned around. But before they could talk, the traffic light turned green, and all the cars raced down the intersection.

Sakura arrived just on time, the school bell was already ringing, and Sakura ran down the hall to the second floor, where her classroom was. She saw Fujibayashi-sensei a few meters from the classroom's door, and before Sakura knew it she was running at full speed, and got to step inside the classroom a millisecond before Fujibayashi-sensei did, she knew she was saved. Then class started.

At the end of the class they all went to the cafeteria. Sakura's day was fine but what ruined it is when they ran into Karin and her squawky friends.

"Oh, if it isn't the Forehead Haruno." Says Karin. "Still as ugly as ever, huh?" says Ami. The 3 of them laughed. "Your ugliness never changed, Forehead-chan~!" says Kin. "What do you want, four-eyes?" says Sakura. Ino and Hinata was impressed of what Sakura just said. 3 years ago she wouldn't even say a single word to Karin, but now… "Oh, so you've gathered your guts to say that to me, huh, Forehead?" says Karin. "At least the advantage of my large forehead, is my large brain, and what about your four eyes? What can that give you? Huh?" says Sakura. "Go Sakura…" Ino mumbled. "Oh, my god. How dare you say that to Karin? Forehead girl!" says Kin. "Shut up, Kin-pig." Says Sakura. Kin was surprised, she then covered her stomach. "You know, if you're just here to try embarrass me in front of everyone, I won't let that happen. Let's go Ino, Hinata… They're not worth our time." Says Sakura and they walked out to their table. "Hmmphff! That forehead girl is so gonna get it." Says Karin.

"Hmmphf! You did her good Sakura!" says Ino. "Shhh… They'll hear us if you're that loud." says Sakura. "W-wow Sakura-chan, how did you become this courageous?" Hinata asks. "Well, I actually met a friend there in Los Angeles, I guess her confidence is just contagious." Says Sakura. "Who is this girl?" says Ino. "Her name's Sophie Waters. She's my best friend there in Los Angeles, she's really nice, and she's really boyish, but she has nice voice, and she can sing." says Sakura. "Oh, I see… I guess been raising you pretty well. I want to meet her someday." Says Ino. "M-me too…" says Hinata.

**(With Deidara and Akatsuki)**

I'm thinking you already know the akatsuki, so I guess there'll be no need to introduce them.

"Hey, I met this girl yesterday, and she's a pretty interesting one, hm." Says Deidara. "Really? Tell us more." Says Kisame. "Well, her name's Sakura, she's really nice if you ask me, and she has pink hair and-" Deidara was cut off by Hidan. "Wait? Pink hair!? The hell!?" says Hidan. "It's true, hm." Says Deidara. "Is it natural?" asks Pain. "Yes, hm.." says Deidara. "How do you know, punk!? You just met her, there's no way in hell that would be possible. You're dreaming shit head!" says Hidan. "I said it's true, hm!" says Deidara as he stands, Hidan stands too. "You want a piece of me, punk?" says Hidan. "Let's do this outside, hm.." says Deidara. "Would you guys sit down! We'll cause a racket! Our name will be ruined! So settle down, or I'll slit your throats right here, right now!" Pain yelled. Deidara and Hidan sat back down at their chairs, but still glaring at each other. "Heyy~! Tobi wants to meet this Sakura-chan~! I want her to be my friend~! Take me to her, Deidara-senpai~!" says Tobi. Deidara elbowed Tobi in the gut. "Ooow! That hurt, senpai!" says Tobi. "Then you should shut up, there's more where that came from." Said Deidara. "Sorry, senpai…" says Deidara. "Pink hair huh?" says Kakuzu. "Hey, speaking of pink, I think I know who you're talking about." Says Kakuzu. "Really, hm?" says Deidara. "Yeah, I met her in traffic this morning, she has green eyes right?" says Kakuzu. "Exactly, hm!" says Deidara. "Hmm… Interesting, so her name's Sakura, huh?" says Kakuzu. "She is pretty cute if you ask me." Says Deidara. The rest of the Akatsuki also thought of wanting to meet her.

**(With Sakura)**

"You're so going to love being in our band!" says Ino. "What's you band's name, anyway?" says Sakura. "It's Callisto 12." Says Hinata. "That's a pretty cool name… Where did you get Callisto 12 from?" asks Sakura. "For no particular reason… Hahah…" Ino laughs. "A-actually, it was Ino who named it Callisto 12." Says Hinata. "Really? Well, it sound pretty good if you ask me." Says Sakura.

**TIME SKIP TO END OF THE DAY… LOL**

At the end of the day Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were just hanging out in the parking lot. "So when's rehearsal?" asks Sakura. "We're rehearsing at my place today…" says Ino. "Oh, ok… But I hate to protest but don't you have a club room or something?" asks Sakura. "W-well, you see Sakura-chan, there weren't any rooms for our band anymore, so we decided to practice in each member's house every single rehearsal, we'll be practicing in my house tomorrow…" says Hinata. "Oh, I see…" says Sakura. "Are we the only members of Callisto 12?" asks Sakura. "You'll see." Says Ino. "I-Ino, Jennifer texted me, she says they're at your gates now." Says Hinata. "Who's Jennifer?" asks Sakura. "You'll see. Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting don't we?" says Ino. And they all get to their cars and drove off to Ino's house, with Ino leading the way of course.

After going into a few streets and roads, they finally stopped in front of a house. "Wow, is this you house, Ino? You're the only living here, y'know…" says Sakura. "1. It's not a house, it's just a huge apartment. 2. I'm not living alone, I'm living with my brother, well, only until he goes off to college and this apartment is mine!" says Ino. They saw 3 other girls. One had long waist-length black not-so-straight hair with 2 red streaks on both sides of her hair, and she had purple eyes. "Hmmm… She doesn't seem Japanese to me…" Sakura thought to herself. Then she saw a girl with also, long black hair, but super straight, with pink and neon green streaks on her hair."Hmmm… She has the similarities of a Japanese person, but I have a strong feeling she's not Japanese either." Sakura thinks to herself. And lastly a girl with shoulder-length black hair, no streaks, just ordinary black hair. "Now, I know for sure, she's Japanese." Says Sakura. Ino pulled Sakura over to the 3 unknown girls. "Everyone, this is our new recruit, Sakura Haruno. Be good to her, this is the girl I was talking about." Says Ino. The girl with black hair and green and pink streaks stood first to shake Sakura's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kylie Ong." She says. "It's nice to meet you, Kylie." Says Sakura. "No wonder she doesn't seem Japanese, she's Chinese!" Sakura thought to herself. Then the girl with black hair and red streaks stands up to shake hands with her. "Hi Sakura, I'm Jennifer Curtis, it's nice to know you whole heartedly joined the band…" says she. "Hello, Jennifer, it's nice to meet you. Yeah, I heard you needed a lead singer, so I joined I love to sing!" says Sakura. "That's great to hear!" Jennifer smiles. "Oh, she's AMERICAN, no wonder she seems so different." Sakura thought to herself. Then the lastly, the girl with regular black hair stood up to shake hands. "I'm Hisui, Hisui Kurokaze. It's nice to finally meet you Sakura." Says Hisui. "Alright, enough with the chit-chat! Let's get practicing!" says Ino as she opened the door. They all went inside. Sakura was amazed at how the "_apartment"_ was so nice and spacious. "Hey Ino, are you sure this is an apartment?" asks Sakura. "Like I said, it's an apartment." Says Ino. As they went inside, they saw Deidara in boxers watching football, a can of beer in his right hand, and the remote on his left. Deidara turned around to see Ino's band mates. "So you're here to practice, hm?" says Deidara. They all high-fived with Deidara, and he saw Sakura. "Hey, it's you, kitten, hm." Says Deidara pointing to Sakura. "Hello, Deidara-senpai." Says Sakura. "It's nice to see you joining the band, hm…" says Deidara. "Heheh… Thanks…" and Sakura and the others went to the back porch and set up their equipment there. "Nii-san, put some pants on! You could at least wear some shorts! We have a newbie here you know!" Ino yells. "Alright, alright… Hm…" says Deidara and he went upstairs to change into shorts.

"Hey guys, do you remember the song we practiced before?" says Ino. "You mean Smile by Avril Lavigne?" says Jennifer. "Yeah, let's do it one more time!" says Ino. "Hey Sakura, do you know the song Smile? By Avril Lavigne?" asks Hisui. "Yeah…" says Sakura. "Then just sing ok, just go with the flow of the original." Says Hisui. "Okay…" says Sakura. "So, I'm supposed to stay here right?" says Sakura pointing to the microphone in front. "Yeah, of course. You ARE the lead singer." Says Ino. "Alright! One, Two, Three, go!" Hinata hit the drum sticks together.

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**

**Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame**

**(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile**

**Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again**

**Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame**

**(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control**

**(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile**

When the song ended, everyone was glad they still remembered how to play the song. "You were great, Sakura! It was a good head start." Kylie patted Sakura on the back. "Aheheh… Thanks…" says Sakura. But she doesn't realize Deidara secretly took a video of the band practicing. "She's impressive, I can't wait to show these to the others the next day, hm…" says Deidara with a grin on his face.** (THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING TO SAKURA!?)**

**Well, this is where the 2nd chapter ends. I'll post chapter 3 soon. I haven't even started chapter 3 yet! xD Well, please review positive or negative. :))) I do not own the song 'Smile' alright? They're just merely making a cover of it. :D Hope you enjoyed... :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello… This is my 3****rd**** chapter. **** Please review… **

**Chapter Summary: Sakura will be spending a snack break with the Akatsuki (Oh, rly!?)… A little chit-chat, but then feelings begin to bloom among them, except Konan of course. **

**PS: I don't own Naruto. I also don't own Avril Lavigne and her songs. I also don't own Scandal and their songs… And, from this chapter and so on, I'll be skipping the class sessions, so it wouldn't waste much space, I'll only include class sessions when needed. :D**

**Meh OCs:**

**Jennifer Curtis © Tikoorlulu**

**Hisui Kurokaze © Stamarneth**

**Kylie Ong © friend of Tikoorlulu**

**Sophomore Year, as always… :P**

**POV: Third**

**Chapter 3.**

**(With Sakura)**

After 2nd period ended, the 6 friends were hanging out in their usual spot at the cafeteria. "Alright Sakura, to get things straight you're the lead vocalist, Kylie's the backup vocalist and backup guitarist, I'm lead organist but I barely play the organ in our songs so I'm like backup bass most of the time, Hisui's lead bassist, Hinata's the drummer, and Jennifer is the lead guitar. Got it? And we are only doing covers of certain people's songs, we might also revive some of the old rock songs from the 90's or something like that. And we are aiming to be the number band in this very school against 4 other bands." Says Ino. "O-okay?" says Sakura. "You know I've always wanted to learn to play the guitar." Says Sakura. "Maybe I'll take guitar lessons this coming summer." Says Sakura. "Summer's a long time to wait. Why not now?" Says Jennifer. "I'll focus on my studies for now…" says Sakura. "Chirp, chirp, chirp…" they heard a bird outside the window. "That's a cute little bird…" says Jennifer. She slowly opens the window and lets the bird rest on her finger. "Wow, Jennifer, you're great with birds." Says Sakura. "Like hell she is! She's like the girl who all the animals love." Says Ino. "You see, she's a pet lover, Sakura." Says Hisui. "Oh, I see." Says Sakura. "Wait 'til Thursday, we'll be practicing in her house next. You'll see so many pets there." Says Kylie. "Hmm… I can't wait to see her crib!" says Sakura. "Oh, you'll be surprised." Says Ino.

They noticed Hinata was just staring at field where a bunch of boys were playing, to be exact where Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Lee, and Choji were playing while Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino were just watching them under a shade of a huge tree eating chips. "Who's Hinata looking at?" asks Sakura. "Naruto…" says Hisui. "The guy that has spiky yellow hair, blue eyes, and whisker-like marks on his face?" asks Sakura. "Yeah, you know, the knuckle-headed dork in our class that Hinata likes." Says Ino. "Oh, I see… Yiieee~ Hinata!"**( If you don't know what that expression means, it's an expression in the Philippines when people tease other people with their crushes.)** Sakura teases. "S-stop!" Hinata turns bright red. They all laughed. Then suddenly the bird flew away. "Aw, the bird flew… :/" says Jennifer.

**(With Akatsuki)**

A bird landed on Deidara's finger, to be exact, it was the bird that Jennifer found. Deidara closed his eyes, as if trying to focus or something. "So Sakura wants to learn the guitar, hm?" says Deidara. "She doesn't have to learn the guitar, she already has a nice voice, well, as what I've seen in Deidara's video." Says Kisame. "She's really interesting, I want to know her more." Says Kakuzu. "Oh come one, Kakuzu! Even you! You m*ther f*ckers can't possibly fall in love with some Sophomore newbie…" says Hidan. "Ah, shut up, Hidan. You're a pain in the ass." Says Kakuzu. "Kakuzu…" says Hidan. "Hm?" says Kakuzu. "Drink some Muriatic Acid will ya?" says Hidan. "Oh, I would love to if you'd drink some with me! We could even hang over together if you want…" says Kakuzu **(Sarcasm! .). **"Could you just stop it, you 2. You might end up swallowing my rods if you want." Says Pain. Kakuzu and Hidan quieted down, but still giving each other death stares.

**(With Sakura)**

"Uhm, guys, I have to go to the bathroom." Says Sakura. "Okay, sure. Wait a sec." says Hisui as she gets out of chair so Sakura could move out of the table. "I'll be right back guys. If I don't get back in 15 mins. I'm facing off with Karin in the bathroom." Says Sakura. "Oookay?" says Ino. Sakura walks towards the girls bathroom, but doesn't notice she just passed the Akatsuki.

**(With Akatsuki)**

"You see that girl with pink hair? That's Sakura, hm." Says Deidara. "You mean the one who just passed by!?" asks Kisame. "Yup… When she comes back, I'll call her over, we could chat a little, hm." Says Deidara. "Yeah, that would be great…" says Kisame, blushing a bit. **(Oh my god, Kisame! You actually like someone you didn't even meet yet! O.o) **Everyone looks at the light-headed Kisame.

**(With Sakura)**

"*sigh* I remember my first encounter with Karin, it was in a bathroom, just like this one. My hair got cut into a hideous cut back then. How could I have not defended myself from her back then!? I was so weak before." Sakura says to herself. Little did Sakura know, someone was listening to her in the bathroom, Ami. Sakura was done answering her call of nature and was ready to go out of her stall. When she got out, she met with Ami. "I mean no harm to you, but Karin said you better prepare for what hell she's going to bring to you." Said Ami and went outside leaving Sakura there. "Hmm? What was that about? Anyway, It's just Karin. I'll be fine by myself." Says Sakura and she went out of the bathroom.

**(With Akatsuki)**

The Akatsuki just chatted, and Deidara caught a glimpse of Sakura coming their way. "Here she comes, hm." Says Deidara. "Hey, kitten, come over here, hm." Says Deidara calling Sakura over. Kisame's heart raced. **(THE HELL KISAME!? ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY YOU LIKE SAKURA!?)** "Hello, Deidara-senpai." says Sakura. "Why don't you sit beside my friend Kisame." Says Deidara. Kisame's heart raced even faster. "Uhm, who's Kisame?" says Sakura. Kisame had a shame cloud hover all over him. "That's so cruel…" Kisame mumbled. "He's that guy beside you, he's Kisame Hoshigake, say hi, hm." Says Deidara. "Hello, Kisame-senpai." Sakura smiled, which made Kisame blush more. "Why am I feeling this way!? This can't be!" Kisame didn't know how he was supposed to feel but he looked at Sakura and waved at her. "Hi, Sakura, I'm Pain. Let's chat a bit, Kisame make some space for Sakura, Zetsu's not with us anyway." Says Pain. Kisame moves without hesitation. "Well, Sakura, I'm Pain, this girl beside me is Konan, the boy beside her is Tobi, this guy beside Tobi is Hidan, I guess you already know who Deidara is, the guy beside Deidara is Sasori, that guy beside you is Kisame, the guy beside Kisame is Kakuzu, and the guy beside Kakuzu is Itachi." Says Pain. "Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all…" says Sakura. Everyone greeted Hi. Sasori and Itachi were just silent, but Sasori grew a bit interested in Sakura, she's really innocent and nice, Hidan just grunted, but he had to admit, she is pretty cute. The ones enthusiastic for Sakura were Pain, Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Sasori, but Sasori wasn't showing it, but he was so very much interested in her. "We're the Akatsuki. And you know, you're welcome to approach us anytime. Promise." Says Pain. "Oh, okay, thanks… :D" says Sakura. "No need to be shy, kitten." Says Kakuzu. "Aheheh… :D" Sakura wasn't really shy with them, they're really kind people. But little did Sakura know she was being watched by red envious eyes. **(If you know who she is.).**

**(With Ino)**

Hey, it's been forever, Sakura's not back yet." Says Ino. "We have to find her." Says Kylie. "Yeah, we really should." Says Hisui. They looked around somewhere in the cafeteria, and Ino was glad she found Sakura sitting with the Akatsuki… "With the Akatsuki!?" Ino's eyes popped out of her eye sockets. "The-the-the-the- The Akatsuki!? H-h-how can she just make chit-chat with THE AKATSUKI!?" Ino was shocked half to death. "C-c-c-c-calm down… Clam down… Calm down…" says Ino. "Wow, Sakura sure is lucky to have befriended the Akatsuki, on her 3rd day of school…" says Kylie. "Yeah, I know right, considering that their our rivaling band, it's so ironic." Says Jennifer. "Yeah, totally…" says Hisui.

**(With Akatsuki)**

"Well, it was really nice talking with all of you, but Ino and my friends must be worried about me right now… I guess I'll be going now, Pain-senpai, or Leader-senpai… *giggle* Bye~!" and Sakura ran off. They all stared as Sakura walked back towards her friends.

**(With Ino)**

They watched Sakura walk over to them. "W-w-w-w-why were you with th-th-th-the Akatsuki!?" Ino was overwhelmed. "Well, you see, I'm friends with one of the members of the Akatsuki, Deidara-senpai." Says Sakura. "Hmmm… Well, I guess so…" says Ino.

**TIME SKIP TO END OF THE DAY **

At the end of the day, the 4 of them hung out in the parking lot waiting for Kylie and Jennifer to finish their duties as members of the school council. Minutes later, they saw Kylie and Jennifer walk outside the school building. "Hey you guys! Sorry to have kept you waiting. The president gave us so many orders. Come on, let's go." Says Sakura. "Alright! You guys are here! Let's go Hinata!" says Ino.

They went through streets and roads. They reached Hinata's pad. "So this is where you live now, Hinata?" says Sakura. "Y-yes…" says Hinata. Sh-should we go inside now?" asks Hinata. "Yeah! Let's get rehearsing!" says Ino. They all went inside Hinata's house and set up on the small stage beside Hinata's swimming pool. "Wow, you even have a swimming pool of your own." Says Sakura. "Don't mind that… It's my dad, he keeps giving me unnecessary stuff…" says Hinata. "Boy, you sure are lucky…" says Sakura. "Aheheh… Don't say such thing…" says Hinata. "Alright, enough chit-chat… Let's start!" says Ino. "Which song are we gonna sing?" asks Kylie. "My happy Ending by Avril Lavigne." Says Ino. "Do you know that song, Sakura?" asks Hisui. "Yep… Of course I know. Let's go!" says Sakura. "One, two, three, go!" The sound of drumsticks hit 3 times.

**So much for my happy ending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**Let's talk this over**

**It's not like were dead**

**Was it something I did?**

**Was it something you said?**

**Don't leave me hanging**

**In a city so dead**

**Held up so high**

**I'm such a breakable thread**

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted**

**We were meant to be, supposed to be**

**But we lost**

**All of our memories**

**So close to me**

**Just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**You've got your dumb friends**

**You know what they say**

**They tell you I'm difficult **

**But so are they**

**But they don't know me**

**Do they even know you?**

**All the things you hide from me**

**All the shit that you do**

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted**

**We were meant to be supposed to be**

**But we lost it**

**All of our memories**

**So close to me**

**Just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**It's nice to know that you are there**

**Thanks for acting like you care**

**And makin' me feel like I saw the only one**

**It's nice to know we had it all**

**Thanks for watching as I fall**

**I thought I would make my way right down**

**He was everything, everything that I wanted**

**We were meant to be **

**Supposed to be**

**But we lost it**

**All of our memories so close to me**

**Just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**You were everything, that I wanted**

**We were meant to be**

**Supposed to be**

**But we lost it**

**All of our memories **

**So close to me**

**Just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**So much for my happy ending**

"That was great, guys! Congratulations!" says Ino. "W-wait here guys… I'll go get us something to drink. What would you like to drink everyone?" asks Hinata. "I'll have anything you got there, Hinata, thanks." says Sakura. "Same here." says Kylie. "Can I have coke?" asks Jennifer. "I'll have coke too…" says Ino. "Same here…" says Hisui. Hinata went inside to go and get their requests.

Hinata got out of her house with 2 bottles of water and 3 cans of coke. "H-here's some mineral water for our 2 vocalists, it's not cold of course, you wouldn't want to ruin your voice, now do you?" says Hinata and she tosses the bottles of water to Sakura and Kylie. "Thanks! We needed this." Says Kylie as she raised her bottle. "And some coke for the others, and a smoothie for me!" says Hinata. They all gathered up in the middle of the stage. "Say, let's try doing a Japanese song…" says Sakura. "Yeah! That sounds cool…" says Kylie. "Uhm… If you insist, then let's do it!" says Ino. "What band?" asks Hinata. "What about Scandal?" says Hisui. "Hmmm… What song?" asks Ino. "How about… Shunkan Sentimental!" suggests Jennifer. "Alright! It's settled then! How about we start this Saturday?" says Ino. "Alrighty then!" everyone agreed. "Wait, why not tomorrow?"" asks Sakura. "We take a break every Wednesday, that's what." Says Hisui. "Oh, I see…" says Sakura. After fixing their band equipment, they went their own ways and went home.

**Sooo… This is where my 3****rd**** chapter ends… I think my chapters are getting longer and longer… Don't you think? Well, please review what you think of the chapter, I'd appreciate it… :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, 4****th**** chapter's here… **** Review… Review… Review…! **

**Chapter Summary: Sakura falls and falls unconscious, but there'll be special people who'll save her 3. **

**Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own anything, not even the Bong Cheon Dong Story… Just the OCs… **

**Day: A bright Thursday**

**Chapter 2.**

**(With Karin)**

"Hey, Karin, when do we start?" asks Ami. "Wait till' 3rd period Physical Education. She is so gonna get it for flirting with our guys." Says Karin. "Yeah… Totally… Seducing my Kisame like that!? Oh, I am so going to kill her…" says Kin. "Uhh… Yeah…" Ami looks at Kin. "What!? He's hot! And he's so cool~! But not as cool as my Sasuke-" Kin was cut off by Ami and Karin. "Our… Our Sasuke-kun." Karin and Ami chorused. "Uhh… Right." Says Kin.

Then they saw Sakura walk inside with Ino, Hinata, and Jennifer, the 4 of them are in the same class. Karin, Kin, and Ami glared at Sakura. Karin noticed Sakura knew they were glaring at her, she saw Sakura shudder. Karin grinned. "My glares will never fail to scare the sh*t out of that billboard…" Karin thought to herself.

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura felt someone was watching her, and as she suspected, it was Karamin(Karin, Ami, Kin) staring at her. "Why do their stares always creep me out?" Sakura thought to herself, she shuddered. "Sakura, they're just glares." Ino hissed. "But their glares creep the hell outa me…" Sakura whispered. "Just don't show it, Karin's enjoying your trepidation." Ino hissed. "I can see that." Sakura whispered back.

**RING! RING! RING!**

As the school bells ring, everyone goes inside their classrooms. Naruto and the boys were playing around as they went inside the classroom. They didn't notice Fujibayashi-sensei behind them, and Choji fell backwards and so did Fujibayashi-sensei.

"U-uhh… Did I just fall on Fujibayashi-sensei?" says Choji in a panicky voice. The whole room was nervy. Fujibayashi-sensei grew a nerve on her head as she slowly stood up. The boys gathered in a corner, petrified. "H-how dare you jump on your sensei!" Fujibayashi-sensei's devilish voice terrified everyone. "I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry… F-F-F-Fujibayashi-sensei! I-i-i-i-it w-w-was an accident! Please spare us…" Chouji was scared out of his wits.

"You are going to get it!" Fujibayashi-sensei soared towards the boys in the corner at full speed, just like the ghost in the Bong Cheon Dong story.

Everyone covered their eyes and the boys screamed at the terrifying scene.

A while later, as the class slowly opened their eyes, they found the boys sitting on their chairs, traumatized. They always muttered, "W-w-white… B-b-bloody… W-w-w-woman…" they were totally traumatized. The rest were very curious what the boys saw. But they wouldn't wanna risk their lives.

Hinata was very much worried about Naruto. Well, after the terrifying incident, class was still carried out.

**TIME SKIP TO END OF 2****ND**** PERIOD**

Sakura and her friends sit at their usual spot as usual. Nothing actually happened that time. **(So I'll just skip)**

**TIME SKIP TO 3****RD**** PERIOD**

"Alright, naïve maggots, today we'll be doing a mixed volleyball match. Alright Count-off." Yells Mitarashi Anko, their gym teacher. They counted off and teams ended up to be: Team 1: Sakura, Sasuke, Kin, Ami, Jennifer, Hinata, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and 5 other students. The remaining students that weren't mentioned were Team 2. **(Yeah, I know I'm lazy.)**

The boys let the volleyball net out and the teams went on their sides and the game started.

The game was going smoothly, the scores were 42-43. Then Karin was next to serve at the opposing team, and Ami was behind Sakura, so Ami received the ball, she saw Karin signaling her to do _it_. So as Ami swung her arm to hit the ball, she also went for Sakura's head. She hit her hard, so hard, Sakura blacked out.

**(Sakura's POV)**

Karin served the ball, but it went further beyond her, reaching to Ami who was behind her. She watched Karin, and was confused with the expression on Karin's face, as if she's signaling someone to do something, but what?

Then Sakura suddenly felt impact on her head, she felt dizzy, then blacked out.

**(End of Sakura's POV)**

**(POV: Third)**

Sakura was falling to the ground, Kiba, Gaara, and Sasuke were ready to catch her, but Sasuke was faster.

"Mitarashi-sensei, please excuse us." says Sasuke, with Sakura in his arms. **(Kyaaaaah~!) **"Take her to the infirmary, and stay with her until she gains consciousness. You're excused." Says Mitarashi-sensei. And Sasuke carried Sakura, bride-style to the infirmary. **(Kyaaaah~!)** Kiba and Gaara grumbled. The Karamin girls were enraged. "Why would he do that? That was so not part of the plan! And why would Sasuke-kun save some forehead girl!? Has Sasuke-kun lost his mind!? She's not even beautiful! It's me who he should save from falling! Not that forehead!" Ami was losing her mind, but she kept her rage to herself.

**(With Sasuke)**

He carried Sakura to the infirmary. He knocked on the infirmary's door. "Yes?" Shizune-sensei answered the door. "Shizune-sensei… Sakura-" Sasuke was cut off by Shizune-sensei. "Oh my! What happened to Miss Haruno?" Shizune-sensei asked. "Some girls messed with her in Physical Education." Says Sasuke. "Oh no! How could they mess with my favorite student!?" says Shizune-sensei and she welcomed the 2 of them to lay down in one of the infirmary beds **(Only Sakura okay!). **

Sasuke carefully lay Sakura down on the bed, Sasuke moved the hair from Sakura's face and neatly placed it behind her ear. "I'll always be here for you, Sakura. But please, be careful next time… I don't want to see you get hurt." Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear. And he carefully caressed her soft, silky hair.

He didn't notice Shizune-sensei was listening. "Kyaaah~! Sasuke-kun has a love interest~!" Shizune-sensei thought to herself. "This is going to be an interesting year after all…" says Shizune-sensei.

**(With Mitarashi-sensei)**

"So, miss Kizugawa Karin, miss Ami Senbon, and miss Kin Nagashi I saw what you did. What do you have to say for yourself?" says Mitarashi-sensei. Karamin just kept their heads down. Mitarashi-sensei took out her walkie-talkie. "Madam principal, I happen to find a case of bullying in my class…" says Mitarashi-sensei. "Who are these bullies?" Tsunade replied. "The usual…" says Mitarashi-sensei. "*sigh* Bring them here, NOW! Or I'll confiscate their precious make-up kits…" says Tsunade. Mitarashi-sensei told the girls what Tsunade told her to tell them. Of course, not wanting their precious makeup kit confiscated they ran to the Principal's office.

**(With Sasuke)**

"Karin and the others are probably in the principal's office right now… Hmmphff! Suites them right…" Sasuke huffed and he turned back to Sakura, still unconscious. Sasuke was starting to get worried about Sakura, but he had to keep his cool.

Sasuke took Sakura's bangs aside, caressing her face. "You're beautiful in my eyes, and no one will change that. Not even Karin and her friends." Says Sasuke. As Sasuke was going to kiss Sakura on the forehead, Sakura's eyes opened.

Sasuke moved his face away before Sakura could notice. "U-Uchiha… S-Sasuke-san?" asks Sakura. "Sakura, you're awake… I was worried about you…" says Sasuke. Sakura blushed. "U-Uchiha Sasuke? Worried about me? The cutest, most, hottest boy in school is worried about me?" Sakura thought. "Thanks for keeping an eye on me, Uchiha-san." Says Sakura. "Please… Don't call me that… It's like you don't know I exist…" says Sasuke. "What should I call you then?" asks Sakura. "Sasuke-kun… Please call me Sasuke-kun… I'm just really glad you're okay now… Let's go… Everyone might be worried about you…" says Sasuke. "O-okay, Sa-Sasuke-kun…" says Sakura. Sasuke blushed. "Remember Sakura, when you need help, call on my name, I'll be there…" says Sasuke. Sakura blushed. "O-okay… Thank you Uchiha-sa-… I mean Sasuke-kun." Says Sakura, and they walked out together, with Sakura in Sasuke's arms helping Sakura to walk.

Everyone(I meant the girls) in the hallways stared at Sakura and Sasuke, especially at Sakura with envious eyes. "Hmmphfff! Lucky girl…" a girl mumbled.

Sakura was kind of ashamed of herself. "Don't mind them, Sakura. Let them be…" says Sasuke. And they continued walking.

**(With Tsunade in the principal's office)**

**SLAM!**

Tsunade hit her table hard. "Why do you do this. Why do you have to be such bullies! First, in your freshmen year, you were called here 7 times! This is unbelievable! And now you drove my god child unconscious. What else can you do!" Tsunade yelled at the 3 students in front of her.

Karamin just stayed silent. "Sakura is Tsunade-sensei's god child!?" Karin thought to herself and was surprised. "How can this be?" Kin thought to herself. "This can't be true…" Ami wouldn't believe what Tsunade just said.

"So what do you have to say for yourselves?" says Tsunade, finally starting to calm down. Tsunade pressed a red button on her table, to contact Shizune in her office, in the infirmary. "Shizune, tell Mitarashi to come to my office, quick." Tsunade said. Then she heard a reply, "Hai, Tsunade-sama…" and Shizune hung up.

Minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in…" says Tsunade. And Mitarashi-sensei opened the door. "Have a seat Anko…" says Tsunade, and Mitarashi-sensei sat down.

"Anko, you were there to witness the whole incident, what exactly happened?" Tsunade asked MItarashi-sensei Mitarashi-sensei started to explain.

**(With Sasuke)**

Sasuke and Sakura were fast approaching the Gym. When they got inside, Ino Jennifer, and Hinata approached them first.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Ino. "Y-yeah… I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Good thing Uchiha-sa-… I mean Sasuke-kun was there to watch over me." Says Sakura. Ino blushed and looked at Sasuke and grinned at him. "Oh, I see…" says Ino. "W-well, it's a good thing you're fine now, Sakura-chan." Says Hinata. "Yeah, everyone was so worried about you…" says Jennifer. Sakura looked at the rest of her classmates, they stared at her with concern written all over their faces. "See? Everyone was worried about you Sakura…" says Jennifer.

Sakura reached out to everyone and said. "Thank you everyone for your concern, but I'm okay now. Thanks to Uchiha-sa-… I mean Sasuke-kun…" says Sakura. Everyone smiled in relief. Sakura smiled as well.

**(With Tsunade in the principal's office)**

"I see… So that's what happened… Now that I've heard your side of the story" says Tsunade pointing to Karamin. "And your side of the story…" says Tsunade pointing to Mitarashi-sensei. "I'm still suspending you for one week. Ms. Kizugawa, Ms. Senbon, and Ms. Nagashi. Which means, giving service to the school for one week… Again…" Tsunade face palmed. "*sigh* Your service starts tomorrow… Don't be late for duty… Report to my office first thing tomorrow… Alright… Dismissed." Says Tsunade, and Karamin raced out of Tsunade's room.

"What are you going to do about those 3?" asks Mitarashi-sensei. "I don't really know… I won't expel them just yet… It's too soon for them… Plus, they're girls… This'll be the very first time girls will be expelled from this school…" says Tsunade. 'But they've made so much racket the past year, isn't it about time?" says Mitarashi-sesei. "Nope, I'm giving them a chance to change, I'll let them attend a repenting program coming in the city next month, or so…" says Tsunade-sensei. "But take note, I'm not keeping them here out of pity… I'm planning on letting them go soon, now that my god child is studying here. It's essential to keep her from harm, now that she's here." Says Tsunade. "Hmm… Well if that's the case, then, count me in on that…" says Mitarashi-sensei. "Thanks Anko, I knew I could count on you. But I won't make my god child my favorite in the school… Everyone will envy her and start picking on her." says Tsunade. "I see… Well, you can count on me, Tsunade-sama!" says Anko with a thumbs up and a wink, more like Guy's usual expression. Tsunade smiled.

**-TIME SKIP TO 4****TH**** PERIOD SCIENCE-**

After the whole incident happened, everyone just went on with the normal day. In the science lab, they were grouped into 6 groups consisting of 5 members each. Sakura was grouped with Neji, Kin, Hinata, and some other student.

They were to conduct an experiment about chemical reactions. Each group needed 2 beakers. Neji with a love interest on Sakura told her to get the beakers on the tall cabinets.

So Sakura took a small ladder in order for others to step on to reach the higher shelves, she stepped on the short step ladder. She was not tall enough to reach the beakers, nor her arm was too short to reach a single beaker. She turned to ask for Neji's help but she forgot she was stepping on a ladder, her foot slipped and she was already falling from the ground.

Sakura closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact she was going to feel. But she realized it never came, instead she felt warmth wrap around her. More like déjà vu. **(Read on to know why)**

She looked up to see who caught her, it was Neji, with a smile on his face. "Sakura… I'll never forget our first encounter, it felt just like this." says Neji as he thought about his first encounter with Sakura.

**~FLASHBACK~**

On the first day of class, Sakura was walking towards her chair in 2nd period, she didn't notice Kin had let her leg out to trip Sakura, and it was a success.

Sakura was falling to the ground, she braced herself for the impact she was about to feel but it never came. Instead she felt a rather warm feeling and felt someone's heartbeat.

She looked up to see who had saved her from her fall, she saw Neji.

Sakura immediately stood up, and asked for Neji's forgiveness. "It's fine. I'm Neji, Neji Hyuuga." Neji shaked Sakura's hand. He felt like everything went slo-mo when he touched Sakura's smooth hand. He had already felt this rather soft feeling on his chest, and this was the first time Neji met Sakura. "She's beautiful…" Neji thought to himself. "I think I'm in love… I guess this is how 'Love at First Sight' feels like…" Neji thought to himself.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Neji snapped out of his little world and turned back to Sakura. They both stood up, with Neji still holding Sakura as if he would never let go.

"I'm sorry for making you do such risky orders… I'll never do it again…" Neji let Sakura sit down and he stepped onto the ladder and took out 2 beakers. Then their experiment started.

At the end of the experiment, Science ended, and they all went outside to their lockers to keep their things.

When Sakura opened her locker, she found a letter… "Hmmm… A letter… What is this?" said Sakura as she slowly opened… Sakura read it, then… "Eeeeh!?"

**Well, people this is where my 4****th**** chapter ends. 'Kay, cliffhanger, I know… But just wait 'til the next chapter, you'll find out what's written in the letter. **** Don't forget to review… **** I'd appreciate it… :)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello… 'Kay, let's resume with the cliffhanger…**

**Chapter Summary: Sakura will be going somewhere special. It's quite an honor at least step foot there. And she'll find out about the other rivals Callisto 12 has.**

**Disclaimer: The usual. :P**

**Chapter 5**

Resuming the cliffhanger, Sakura read the note she received. It read. "Sakura, we'd like to invite you into the Akatsuki. Meet us at the rooftop this afternoon. Love, Akatsuki." Sakura was shocked with the sudden invitation. "Eeeeh!? Why so sudden!?" that was Sakura's reaction.

Being Akatsuki's tracker, Zetsu followed Sakura around until she reached the letter. Once Zetsu saw Sakura's reaction, he left. And Sakura was unaware of this.

**(With Akatsuki, to be exact, Zetsu)**

Zetsu went back to Akatsuki's club room on the 4th floor. Zetsu opened the door and found the Akatsuki tuning their instruments and such.

Pain walked towards Zetsu. "So what did she say, or let's say, what was her reaction?" Pain asked. "Well, she was surprised of the sudden invitation. I don't think she'll let off the hook that easily, I can tell with the tone in her voice." Says Zetsu. "Hmmm… We'll see…" says Pain.

**(With Sakura)**

At lunch time, Sakura rushed over to the table where her friends were waiting for her.

"Where were you Sakura!?" Ino asked. "Sorry, I received this letter from the Akatsuki." Says Sakura and she showed the letter. The letter scrambled around everyone. "What!? Serisously!?" says Hisui as she read the letter. "What does it say? Let me see!" says Kylie and she snatched the letter. "Oh, my god…" Kylie gasped. "What's written there?" asks Jennifer and she snatched the letter from Kylie. "This… This letter…" says Jennifer. And finally Ino took it. "I wanna see…" says Ino as she read the letter. "Wh-what's with this? Sakura don't tell me you're going to turn your back on us now…" says Ino. "Don't worry guys… I'll never turn my back on my friends." Sakura reassured. "Thanks Sakura…" says Hisui. Hinata read the letter and gasped. "Y-yeah Sakura-chan. P-please don't become an Akatsuki." Says Hinata. "Don't worry Hinata… I wont, never, for your sake, and for everyone's sake." Says Sakura. Hinata was relieved. "Alright, I'll let you go with them for now, so you can get things straight with the Akatsuki." Says Ino. "Okay Ino… But what about practice?" asked Sakura. "We'll just practice without you… We might just make it happen." Says Ino. "Okay…" says Sakura.

They carried on with their lunch break. After lunch break, they went to their lockers to prepare for Literature with Kakashi-sensei.

**-TIME SKIP TO END OF THE DAY-**

Sakura was going to the rooftop with the letter in her hands. She didn't see that she passed Karin and her friends.

**(With Karin)**

Karin and her friends were just flirting with a bunch guys at the locker sections. Karin noticed Sakura pass by with a piece of paper in her hands. "I bet she's up to something." Karin thought to herself. "I'm sorry pretty boy… I have something to do… I'll call you tonight…" Karin caressed the boy's face and went to stalk Sakura.

**(With Sakura)**

"Okay, I'll just simply decline their invitation. I'll just talk softly…" Sakura thought to herself. But little did she know, red envious eyes were keeping a sharp eye on her…

Sakura took the last flight of stairs leading to the school's rooftop. She slowly opened the door. And to her surprise, Tobi suddenly jumped on her. "Sakura-chan~!" Tobi screamed.

Sakura fell backwards, leaving Tobi on top of her. Tobi and Sakura paused for a while. "What's this feeling… I feel really light-headed right now…" Tobi thought to himself **(It seems he's matured… :D). **Tobi didn't notice Sakura was struggling to breathe.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan… Are you alright?" asked Tobi. "Yes I am. You know what Tobi-senpai, you're really heavy… *giggle*" says Sakura. Tobi blushed. "Why am I feeling this way?" Tobi thought to himself.

Tobi escorted Sakura to the rest of the Akatsuki waiting in the middle of the rooftop.

"Hello Sakura-chan. Welcome to the Akatsuki here's your offi-…" Pain was cut off by Sakura. "Uhm… Leader-senpai, I-it's just that… I can't acc-" Sakura was cut off by Pain. "You can't accept the offer? I know you can't turn your back on your friends…" says Pain. "Th-that's right, Leader-senpai…" says Sakura. Actually, it's nice to see you're loyal to your friends… And we like it… Hm." says Deidara. "But can we still be friends? I mean friends with everyone here…" says Kakuzu. "Of course I'll still be your friend." Says Sakura. "Aww… Group hug!" Kisame shouted. Everyone looked at Kisame. "I'm sorry I said that, I'm a shame to the group, and I regret everything…" Kisame said. "Aww… That's ok! Group hug everyone!" announced Pain. They all gathered together and hugged each other tightly.

**(With Karin)**

Karin was watching everything unfold. But when they started to hug, Karin was enraged. "How dare that forehead be FC **(feeling close) **with the Akatsuki…" Karin was enraged.

**(With Sakura)**

"It feels very nice having friends like these…" says Sakura. "That's right…" says Tobi. Everyone was shocked. "What would the usual Tobi say?" says Hidan. "Something like 'Yeah! Tobi loves everyone~!' or something like that." Says Deidara. "Yeah… What did you eat, Tobi?" asked Sasori.

Sakura heard Sasori's voice for the very first time, she gasped. "Huh? What happened, Sakura?" asked Kakuzu. "It's just that I heard Sasori's voice for the very first time. I like listening to his voice… It sounds cool… *giggle*" says Sakura. "Hear that, Sasori? Sakura herself said that…" Kisame teased, he also found out that Sasori likes Sakura. Sasori blushed bright red.

"Well, I dot really know what I ate… It just came to me…" Tobi answered normally. Everyone gasped. "Tobi's finally matured…" says Konan. Everyone was glad Tobi finally matured.

"Hey Sakura, want to check out our club room?" asked Pain. "Yeah! You should check it out." Says Kisame. "Uhm… Okay… *giggle*" says Sakura. "Alright!" says Kisame. They all went to their clubroom.

**(With Karin)**

"Why is everyone smiling?" asked Karin. When she saw them coming for the door, Karin rushed downstairs, finding somewhere to hide.

She then found her friends looking for her, and she quickly approached them. "We should run." said Karin. "Why?" asked Ami. "Yeah… Why?" asked Kin. "Just do it. Hurry!" said Karin and the 3 of them ran aimlessly around the school.

When Karin was reassured that they were nowhere to be found, they stopped running. "Why *pant* did you want us to *pant* run?" asked Kin trying to catch her breath. "Don't ask…" says Karin… "Okaaay?" said Ami.

**(With Sakura)**

"You're going to love our clubroom…" Sasori said blankly, as he blushed bright sunset red. "Uhm… Okay…" Sakura smiled.

A moment later, they reached a door. Tobi opened it for Sakura. When Tobi opened the door, Sakura was amazed, the room was really wide, and it was filled with instruments, a cool mini bar.

"This is one of the largest rooms in the school. Second is the clubroom of the band Pioneer 4. Next is clubroom of the band the Falling Stones **(Oh, what originality I have…). **Next is the club room of the School Choir." says Pain. "Really? Please tell me more about the other rivaling bands…" says Sakura. "Sure let's go sit somewhere shall we?" said Pain. "Okay, Leader-senpai." Says Sakura.

They sat somewhere nice and cool. "Well, you see, Pioneer 4 is an alumni band, consisting of 4 friends." Says Pain. "Who are these 4 friends?" asks Sakura. "The members of Pioneer 4 are Uchiha Madara, Hashirama Senju, Izuna Uchiha, and Tobirama Senju. They've already graduated high school but they're still an active band until now. They're the big thing…" Says Pain. "Wait, Uchiha? You mean like Sasuke UCHIHA?" says Sakura. "Yes, and you forgot Itachi Uchiha, he's Sasuke's big brother you know." Says Pain. "Really!? I didn't know…" Sakura was surprised with the sudden fact. "I-I really cant believe that Itachi is Sasuke's big brother. I'm going to ask Sasuke-kun tomorrow. Anyway, So like Izuna and Madara-san are like their relatives or something?" asked Sakura. "Nope, uncles… Like brothers and sisters of their parents." Says Pain. "Really!? Well, going back… What about these Falling Stones? *giggle* Their name sounds familiar…" says Sakura. "Well, they consist of 5 boys from your class." Says Pain. "Really!? Like who?" asked Sakura. "Sasuke Uchiha as lead vocalist, Naruto Uzumaki as lead guitarist, Neji Hyuuga as lead bassist, Gaara Subaku as backup vocalist, and Kiba Inuzuka as the drummer." Says Pain. "How do you know so much about all these bands?" asked Sakura. "I've been studying here since I was kindergarten, this is an all-grades school, just in different buildings, but in the same lot, just not close together. See those 2 other buildings there?" asked Pain. "Yeah…"says Sakura. "That one in the right side is the Kindergarten building, the one in the left side is the elementary building." Says Pain. "Oh, I see…" says Sakura. "Yes… That's true…" says Pain.

Sakura noticed it was already getting dark. "Thank you for time, Leader-senpai. But I gotta go, it's getting dark…" says Sakura. "Bye guys… I love your room!" Sakura told everyone. "Bye Sakura!" everyone waved goodbye to Sakura. She waved back with a smile. "I love you too, Sakura…" Sasori mumbled. "What was that? Sasori-senpai?" Sakura turned. "N-n-nothing… Nothing…" Sasori said. "Okay…" said Sakura and she left.

**(With Karin)**

"That lucky forehead, being FC with the Akatsuki, I bet the Akatsuki are thinking she's really annoying with all her questions." Karin swore under her breath. "Hmmmphff!" Karin huffed.

**(With Akatsuki)**

The Akatsuki were just chillin' in their clubroom. "Sakura's really _is_ something…" says Pain. "You bet she is! Kisame agreed. "Tell me about it…" says Sasori. "She is a pretty interesting girl if you ask me…" Itachi mumbled. "And she's kinda cute…" says Hidan. "And I just love it when she asks questions…" says Pain. "Yeah… The curiosity in her eyes, it's just adorable." Says Tobi. "I-is this for real, Tobi? Are you really maturing? I-is this one of Itachi's genjutsu?" asked Zetsu. "I don't think so…" says Itachi. "Well, we're just glad you finally matured…" says Pain. "Well, it _is _for Sakura-chan's sake-… I mean!-" the words Tobi didn't want anyone to hear slipped out of his mouth. "Wh-wh-what!?" everyone gasped. "Are you trying to say, you're going to change to win Sakura's heart!?" everyone chorused. Tobi blushed bright Sasori hair red. "I-I… Oh, forget it!" Tobi was ultimately embarrassed. "Oh, and take note, I'm not 'Tobi' anymore." Says Tobi. "Who are you then?" asked Hidan. "I'm Obito… Uchiha Obito…" says _Obito_. "*sigh* He's finally using his birth certificate name…" Pain sighed. "I was getting worried he might end up in jail for not using his official name." Konan mumbled. Everyone agreed.

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura went downstairs, she stopped for a while, and "AAAACHOOOO!" Sakura sneezed. "A cold… I can't possibly have a cold in the middle of June…" Sakura thought to herself. She ignored the sudden sneeze and went downstairs, out of the building and into her car.

**Well… That ended well… **** Please review! Thank You~! :D Thanks to my reviewers! Despite your small number, I'll still thank you for your support… :" You motivated me to write more of the story… Without you I would've given up on the story already… But knowing there are people reading it and expecting more of the story, I decided to keep writing… :"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! :D The 6****th**** chapter is here! I'm really sorry if I haven't been updating the story, I was on vacation to the country side, and you know the country side no internet… -_- But the worse part, I forgot to bring my laptop, but good thing I brought my USB. I wrote the rest of the story on my friend's laptop, but wasn't able to post it on the internet… :/ I've Already wrote 3 chapters while I was out… :D I'm really sorry… :3 So here it is… :D**

**Chapter Summary: After spending the afterschool with the Akatsuki, Sakura's bond with them grows stronger. She's back to the rehearsals… They have to practice seriously now, because the acquaintance party is coming up next month, and all bands are to perform. **

**Disclaimer: Should I still say it? You probably memorize it already. :P But take note, I own NOTHING… Just the OCs… **

**Chapter 6**

As the school bells rang, Tsunade went on public speaker and announced: "Good morning students of Konoha Gakkou. Let me remind you that Annual School Acquaintance Party is fast approaching, around 1 month from now… To all School Council Members, we will have an urgent meeting later at break time. Thank You." And Tsunade turned the speaker off.

Sakura was sitting in the classroom. "Hmm… The acquaintance party huh? That sounds fun…" Sakura tells herself. "Yup… You're going to have so much fun…" says Sasuke. Sakura was shocked and gasped. "Oh… Sa-Sasuke-kun, I didn't notice you there…" says Sakura. "Heheh… Sorry to surprise you Sakura." Says Sasuke. All the girls in the class just stared at Sakura, and Sakura just let them be.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, now that were talking, can I ask you something?" says Sakura. "Sure… What is it?" asked Sasuke. "Well, it's just that Leader-senpai… I mean Pain-sempai said you and Itachi-senpai are brothers… Is that so?" asks Sakura. "Yes… It's true… Sakura, I don't want to talk about that right now… Why not something else…" Sasuke looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun… Well, that's all I wanted to ask, really…" says Sakura. "Oh, is that so?" says Sasuke. Then they heard Fujibayashi-sensei come inside. Then class started.

**-AT SCHOOL COUNCIL MEETING-**

All the members of the Akatsuki were present, except Hidan and Obito, they weren't part of the student council. With Pain being the president, he greeted everyone. Kylie and Sakura were the only outsiders of the Akatsuki to be part of the student council.

"Okay, I called you all here today to talk about the upcoming acquaintance party. Yahiko, you take it from here." Says Tsunade. "Hai, Tsunade-sensei. Alright, so our agenda for today is regarding the upcoming acquaintance party. Such as it's theme, time, entertainment, dinner, and miscellaneous. Let's start with our theme. So, any suggestions?" says Pain. "Hollywood." Sakura suggests. Everyone agrees. "Retro" Kisame suggests. Everyone agrees. "How about Strictly formal?" Konan suggests. Everyone agrees as well. "Punks or Emo" suggest Kakuzu. They agree as well… Pain listed all their suggestions. "So, no more suggestions?" asks Pain. Everyone stays quiet. "Alright… So we'll choose whatever has the most votes in the school. We'll conduct a survey, this Monday. Okay?" says Pain. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Alright, Ms. VP, Konan, it's your turn." Says Pain and gives the clipboard to Konan. "So, next we talk about the time…" says Konan. Sakura raises her hand. "Why don't we start the party at 7:00 and end at 9:00, 10:00, or 11:00… Or something…" says Sakura. "That's a good idea…" says Konan. Everyone agrees. "Not bad for a new student…" Sasori mumbles and blushes bright sunset red, but no one noticed. "Well, then… It's settled then, 7:00 to 11:30… It's a High School Party after all… And they can go home anytime, but the general ending time of the party is 11:30 they'll just disco, disco, disco all night long." Says Konan. Everyone agreed. "But isn't 11:30 a bit late?" says Pain. "Like I said, they can go home whenever they want to." Says Konan. "Okay, okay… Geez…" says Pain.

After Konan was done with her agenda, it was Itachi, the school's secretary's turn to report. "So, do you have any suggestions for our party entertainment?" Itachi mumbled but everyone heard it loud and clear. Kisame then raised his hand. "How about all the bands perform?" Says Kisame. "That's a great idea!" Pain exclaimed. Everyone nodded. "So, better tell The Falling Stones to get ready with their songs, and also you, members of Callisto 12." Says Itachi. "Okay…" Kylie nodded. "And how about we conduct a dancing contest against all grades." suggests Kylie. "Yeah, that's great! Good thinking Kylie!" says Pain. Kylie blushed in embarrassment. "Then it's settled, band music, oh and the disco music… Who knows a DJ?" asks Itachi. "I do…" says Sakura. "And who might this DJ be?" asks Itachi. "Jennifer Curtis." says Sakura. "Yeah! She's great making remixes! Great thinking Sakura!" says Kylie. "Okay… But we still have to listen to her music." says Itachi. "Sure, I'll bring her here tomorrow…" says Sakura. "Okay, that would be nice, Sakura." Says Itachi. "But we also need another DJ…" says Itachi. "I know some friends who DJ at parties in my neighborhood all the time…." Says Kisame. "Wow… You go to actual parties…" says Sakura. "Oh yeah, and I'm the life of the party…" Kisame brags. "It's true. Believe me, we're neighbors… And the parties in our neighborhood never start without him…" says Deidara. "Wow…" says Sakura. "Well, Kisame, I'll be expecting them tomorrow, Kisame…" says Itachi. "Oh, yeah sure!" says Kisame.

"Tsunade-sensei and I will talk about the dinner and the catering." Says Pain. "Oh, and Itachi, as school secretary, I'll be expecting the survey questionnaires by tomorrow." Says Pain. "I guess I'll be doing some roaming around…" Itachi mumbles to himself.

"Alright, this meeting is dismissed." Says Pain. They sat for a while expecting something. And then they heard Tsunade knock on the door. "I have cake for everyone!" she shouts. "Yay, cake!" everyone cheers.

**-AT BAND PRACTICE IN JENNIFER'S HOUSE-**

"Hey, guys, all the bands will be performing during the acquaintance party. Sooo, I guess we should literally practice seriously now…" says Sakura.

"Alright! Let's get ready guys!" says Ino. "So we're gonna sing that Japanese song we practiced without Sakura the other time?" asks Jennifer. "I guess not… Let's just stick with Avril Lavigne and Demi Lavato songs for now…" says Ino. "Hmm… Okay…" says Jennifer. "So let's start with Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne." Says Hisui. "Okay…" says Hinata.

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I can be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way, No way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**You're so fine**

**I want you mine **

**You're so delicious**

**I think about you all the time**

**You're so addictive**

**Don't you know what I can do**

**To make you feel alright**

**Don't pretend **

**I think you know**

**Im damn precious**

**And hell yeah**

**I'm the m*ther f*cking princess**

**I can tell you like me too**

**And you know I'm right**

**Cuz, she's like so whatever**

**And you could do so much better**

**I think we should together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I can be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way, No way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way, see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away**

**I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me**

**All the time**

**Again and again**

**So come over here**

**And tell me what I wanna hear**

**Then again**

**Make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**

**Cuz, she's like so whatever**

**And you could do so much better**

**I think we should together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I can be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way, No way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cuz I can, Cuz I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when's it gonna sink in**

**She's so stupid what hell were you thinking**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cuz I can, Cuz I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when's it gonna sink in**

**She's so stupid what hell were you thinking**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I can be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way, No way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**(2x)**

**Hey, hey!n;..\**

"Great job Everyone!" says Ino. "Next song, Skater Boy, stll by Avril Lavigne…" says Sakura. "Alright!" says Ino. "This'll be the last song we'll be practicing today…" says Jennifer. "O-okay…" says Hinata.

**He was a boy**

**She was a girl**

**Can I make it any more obvious?**

**He was a punk**

**She did ballet**

**What more can I say?**

**He wanted her**

**She'd never tell**

**Secretly she wanted him as well**

**And all of her friends stuck up their nose**

**And they had a problem with his bank closed**

**He was a skater boy**

**She said see you later, boy**

**He wasn't good enough for her**

**She had a pretty face**

**But her brain was up in space**

**She needed to come back down to earth**

**Buddies from now**

**She sits at home**

**Feeding the baby**

**She's all alone**

**She turns on TV **

**Guess who she sees**

**Skater Boy rocking on MTV**

**She calls up her friends**

**They already know**

**And they bought tickets to see his show**

**She tags along**

**Stands in the crowd**

**Looks up at the man that she turned down**

**He was a skater boy**

**She said see you later, boy**

**He wasn't good enough for her**

**Now he's a superstar**

**Slammin' on his guitar **

**To pretty face what he's worth**

**Sorry girl but you missed out**

**What tough luck**

**That boy's mine now**

**We are more than just good friends**

**This is how the story ends**

**Too bad that you couldn't see**

**See the man that boy could be**

**There is more that meets the eye**

**I see the soul that is inside**

**He's just a boy**

**And I'm just a girl**

**Can I make it any more obvious?**

**We are in love**

**Haven't you heard?**

**How we rock each other's world**

**I'm with the skater boy**

**I said see you later boy**

**I'll be backstage after the show**

**We're at a studio**

**Singing the song we wrote**

**About a girl he used to know**

**Yeah, I'm with the skater boy**

**I said see you later boy**

**I'll be backstage after the show**

**Yeah, we're at a studio**

**Singing the song we wrote**

**About a girl he used to know**

"Yeah! Great job everyone! You can all go now…" says Ino. And they all went into their cars and went home, except for Jennifer of course… LOL

**Well, this is where Chapter 6 ends. :D Hope you enjoyed… And don't forget to review… Thanks! :D**


End file.
